doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuki
To view Natsuki's poems, please go here. Natsuki (なつき/ナツキ - usually "summer" and "rare") is one of four main characters in the game and one of three characters you can write poems for. Appearance Natsuki has pink hair and rose pink eyes. She also has a bow-shaped hairclip at the right side of the front of her hair and two red ribbons forming twin-tails. Natsuki wears the traditional school uniform just like the other characters for the majority of the game. If you choose her path on Day 3, she will wear a light pink skirt, a white shirt that is decorated with a pink cat face, and a trim. She is the shortest character in the Literature Club, a feature that results in people commonly mistaking her for a freshman. Her short stature is implied by Monika to be a result of malnourishment. Personality Natsuki is a brash, blunt, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softer interior. While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, Natsuki truly cares about her friends and, although seemingly angry, doesn't enjoy fights or arguments. Over the course of the game, we see that she worries about Yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a note asking him to help Yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Her cute interior also involves a love of manga, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to store her manga collection in the Literature Club out of embarrassment. Natsuki dislikes being called cute, even when she acts or does cute things, and will deny any claims from others relating to this. It is likely Natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and her hobbies, as a result of her implied abusive father, making her abrasive nature a coping mechanism. Preferred Words Anime, Anger, Boop, Bouncy, Bed, Bubbles, Bunny, Candy, Cheeks, Chocolate, Clouds, Cute, Doki-doki, Games, Giggle, Email, Fantasy, Fluffy, Hair, Hop, Headphones, Heartbeat, Jump, Jumpy, Lipstick, Kawaii, Kiss, Kitty, Lollipop, Marshmallow, Marriage, Melody, Milk, Mouse, Nibble, Nightgown, Papa, Parfait, Playground, Poof, Pout, Puppy, Pure, Ribbon, Swimsuit, Shiny, Shopping, Skipping, Skirt, Socks, Spinning, Sticky, Strawberry, Sugar, Summer, Twirl, Waterfall, Valentine, Vanilla Trivia * It is heavily implied that she has an abusive, neglectful father. * There's a huge misconception that Natsuki is actually a 'trap' or someone who cross-dresses in clothes designed for the other gender with the intention of deceiving. However, this is not actually the case and the reason Natsuki has less feminine features at such an age is most likely because of malnourishment. * Her poems are usually the shortest and most "childish" of the group, contrasting with the messages of her poems, which are usually more hard-hitting and serious. *Natsuki is the only one of the main girls who doesn’t kill herself. She is deleted by Monika after she runs from the classroom upon seeing Yuri's dead body. *In one of the manga she reads called "Parfait Girls" her favorite character is a girl named Minori who she claims to be particularly unlucky. This is probably alluding to her situation with her abusive father, and how she is unlucky because of how she is treated. Category:Characters